Whispers of the Past: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 7th in the FD Vignette. Ruwee becomes fatally ill and is in need of a lung transplant. He plots against his daughter with the IU, who have freed him, to use her as his donor. But the events that follow could very well change everyone's lives forever. A-P
1. Part 1 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the next vignette in the Forever Destined series. This is the seventh vignette in the series and will prove to be full of twists and turns that you won't expect...or believe. That's all I will say for now, so I hope you are ready for one heck of an adventure. Sit back and enjoy, as we venture back into the AU world of Forever Destined.

Whispers of the Past: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

**One year after the events in Disturbing Enigma**

_Rori...Naboo's Moon Prison Facility..._

Ruwee Naberrie collapsed into a coughing fit, as he sat on the med table in the prison's med ward. The Healer was silent, as he looked over the patient's test results.

"Well, Mister Naberrie, it seems you have a severally advanced case of a disease known as lung asphyxiation. It is a condition, in which the pores in the lungs close and you can't get air. Eventually your lungs will collapse. I'm afraid the damage to the tissue is quite advanced and irreversible. Without a transplant, I give you six months to a year to live," the Healer reported. Ruwee was stunned by the news.

"Well, what do I do to get a transplant?" he asked. The Healer glanced at him pointedly.

"Let's be honest, Mr. Naberrie, you are here on a thirty-year sentence. They do not give transplants to convicted criminals, especially with a rap sheet like yours," the Healer said.

"So...you just handed me a death sentence and you're not going to do anything about it!" Ruwee roared, before collapsing into a horrible coughing fit.

"This is her fault," he wheezed, as he tried to catch his breath.

"She did this to me. That little tramp put me here. She did this to me!" Ruwee cried.

"While I'm supposed to remain neutral, I must say it is quite fitting in my personal opinion, after what you did and tried to do to her. She is the greatest leader our people have ever had. My suggestion to you, Mr. Naberrie, is to make amends if you can. Even if you were not in here and on the donor list, it is unlikely you would live to see a donor with you being in the most advanced stage of the disease. I am sorry. I don't like to give this kind of news to anyone, despite my personal or professional feelings on the matter. I suggest you take my advice and attempt to make peace," the Healer said, as he tapped on the door. Two guards entered and escorted Ruwee back to his cell. Ruwee sat down dejectedly in his tiny, cold cell. Anger burned inside him. He was in this position because of one person! His so-called daughter, the little tramp!

"You have a visitor," the guard said gruffly, as he let a man into the cell.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruwee spat, as the man in fine clothing entered.

"Xalazar De'reux, I'm sure you've heard of me," he said smoothly, as he lit a death stick and took a long drag.

"Can't say that I have," Ruwee said gruffly.

"Now put that out and get out of here," Ruwee spat, as he coughed.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. You have a lung disease. Pity you aren't interested in hearing my proposal, which could get you that transplant," Xalazar said, as he approached the cell door. Ruwee coughed and put his hand up.

"Wait!" he choked. Xalazar smirked.

"I thought so," he replied.

"You can get me a transplant?" Ruwee asked.

"We both have a common interest. We want to see Padme Skywalker pay for all the trouble she's caused," Xalazar said.

"And just how do plan to make her pay with her Jedi husband hovering around her all the time?" Ruwee rasped.

"Leave those details to me. Once we have her, we'll see if she is a match and you'll have your healthy organs. Then, we'll be rid of her. The Chosen One will be devastated and then he will be taken out as well,"

"And what do I have to do for you?" Ruwee asked.

"You'll become an agent for the Imperial Underground. You'll go where we tell you and do what we tell you. You've proven that you can be a ruthless man and those are the kind of people that the IU look for," Xalazar explained.

"And if I refuse?" Ruwee asked.

"Then I leave you in here to rot and you die. If you agree to this deal and try to back out after the transplant, then you're a dead man. What will you choose? Loyalty to the Imperial Underground is the only path to life," Xalazar said.

"I would have to say that you have a new agent," Ruwee stated. Xalazar smirked.

"Excellent choice. Another agent will come to retrieve you soon," Xalazar said, as the guard let him out and he left. Ruwee smirked evilly, as he thought about his revenge.

"You'll pay yet for all the trouble you've caused me, daughter," he growled.

* * *

_Varykino..._

It was a beautiful, hot summer day and the Skywalker family did what they always did when on vacation at Varykino. They were down at the beach, playing in the lake. The Senate was in recess for a couple weeks and they had not missed the opportunity to take a family vacation. The Kenobi family had joined them, as did Jobal, Qui-Gon, and Shmi. Yan and Elana were on Serenno, attending to matters there and enjoying a respite together.

Padme and Sola laid on the beach, Padme in a white bikini, and Sola in a more modest, blue one piece, while their husbands and children played in the water. Padme smiled, as her wet, shirtless husband plopped down on the towel next to her.

"Having fun?" she asked, with a contagious smile.

"Loads," he replied, as they gazed out into the lake where their five children, all wearing life jackets, romped around in the shallow part. Anakin had put a couple buoys out in the water, where the drop off was, telling their children not to go out farther than that, even with life jackets. Their three youngest stayed close to the shore, while Luke and Leia got as close to the drop off as they could, without going past it. Obi-Wan was out in the water too, watching over them, along with Ryoo and Pooja. Padme sat up and smirked at him.

"Well, while you're here handsome, why don't you put more sun screen on my back," she said, tossing the bottle to him.

"With pleasure," he said, as he rubbed the lotion between his hands and began massaging it into her shoulders and back.

"Ohhh...that feels amazing," Padme said, as his hands kneaded her back in circles, as he continued to rub the lotion on her. She giggled, as he kissed the nape of her neck, gently blowing on her skin as he did so. She tilted her head back and their lips met in a passionate, deep kiss.

"Get a room," Sola said in a sarcastic tone, without looking up from her book. They broke the kiss and Padme shot her sister a playful glare.

"Maybe we will. Don't tempt me," she said, as she turned and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, before pressing her lips to his again.

"Ewww...they're kissing again," nine-year-old Leia complained.

"Dad...come on," Luke whined. Anakin looked back at the twins and smiled.

"I'm coming guys. I was just taking a little...break," Anakin said wriggling his eyebrows playfully at his wife. She giggled and stood up with him, as they walked toward the shore. She watched, as Anakin trudged back into the water with the twins and Jenna in his arms. Kimberly waded beside him, her little hand in his. She sat in the surf, letting it wash around her, watching as Jayden went about building a sand castle.

"Mommy...can you help me? The sand keeps falling apart," Jayden complained. Padme smiled at her little boy and sat down next to him.

"You have dig for the wet sand, baby," she said, as she took his bucket and scooped up some very damp sand, starting to pack it in. Jayden helped by using sand toys to shovel more sand into the bucket. When they finished packing the sand, Padme carefully turned it over and pulled the bucket off, revealing their perfectly shaped tower.

"There. Let's make a few more and then we'll have a castle fit for a handsome little prince," Padme told him.

"Mommy...did you used to live in a castle?" Jayden asked.

"I did. I used to live in the palace in Theed. Who told you that?" she asked.

"Daddy. He said you were a Queen. Were you a real Queen?" he asked. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, I was once a Queen, for about six years. Then, I became Senator," Padme replied.

"Did you like being Queen?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but I what I liked the most about being Queen was helping my people," Padme replied.

"Mommy..." Jayden began, then paused. Padme could tell something was bothering him. Ever since the incident with Sate Pestage, he had become more and more empathic.

"What is it sweetie? You know you can ask Mommy anything," she said.

"Why did your daddy try to hurt you?" Jayden asked. Padme was stunned. How did he know about Ruwee? He had never seen him and even Luke and Leia were too young the last time they saw him to remember, which she was grateful for.

"How...how do you know about him, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I heard Grandma Jobal talking to Grandma Shmi one day. She was talking about how your daddy used to do bad things to you. She was really sad about it. Why would he hurt you, Mommy?" Jayden asked. Padme wasn't sure how to answer.

"I...don't know baby. And it's not important really. He went away, so he can't hurt me anymore and I don't want you to worry about him. He was a bad man and I don't know why bad people do what they do. But you just need to remember that you have a wonderful Daddy that would never hurt any of us, okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"And you have Grandpa Qui-Gon too. And he would never hurt us either," she promised him, as she hugged him tightly. Jayden scampered off to play with his siblings, satisfied with his mother's vague answer about her father for the moment. Anakin approached and sat down next to her, noticing the faraway look on her face.

"Looks like you two were busy," Anakin said. Padme smiled.

"Jayden wanted my help to make a castle," Padme replied.

"He asked you about being Queen, didn't he? Is that why you're upset?" Anakin asked gently.

"No...I'm not really upset either. He asked about me being Queen, but that's not what is bothering me. He...he asked about my...about...Ruwee. He asked why my father would want to hurt me. I...I don't have an answer to that for him, Ani," she said softly. Anakin took her in his arms.

"And you don't need one. Jayden is very..." Anakin struggled, trying to find the right word.

"Empathic," Padme said.

"Yes. I'm sure what you told him was sufficient," Anakin replied.

"I know and it was. I just don't want him to worry about things like that. He's only four," she said.

"Yes, unfortunately, he is far from a normal four-year-old. None of our kids are what you'd call normal, angel. They're special...and sometimes that's not always going to work in their favor. But...as long as we have each other, everything will turn out as it should," Anakin promised, as he brushed a strand of curls from her face, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know..." she said softly, as the sunlight sparkled around them, as it was beginning to quickly lower toward the horizon. Anakin pressed his lips to hers tenderly, kissing her with all the love he held for her in his heart.

"It will be getting dark soon. We should go in," Padme said, breathlessly. He smiled and pecked her lips a few more times.

"Yeah, I'm sure mom is starting dinner. And I'm looking forward to cuddling with my beautiful wife in front of the fireplace all night," he replied. She smiled, as he helped her up. They rounded their five rambunctious children up and started back to the house, with Obi-Wan, Sola, and the girls following them.

* * *

The badly played music blared loudly in the Cantina, as several female human and Twi'leks strippers entertained their paying customers. Tatooine, especially Mos Eisley, had the seediest establishments. You could go into a place like this and never come out, if you weren't careful. But if you knew what you were doing, you could make some of your best business deals in a place like this. And that's exactly why Riley Zander liked places like this. He was a scoundrel, a smuggler, and even a bounty hunter, as he had taken to a few of those jobs in the last few years. Ever since Jango Fett had been killed on Geonosis, he had become kind of the go to guy when someone needed a job done. He had built quite the reputation for himself as one of the best. He stood about five foot nine inches tall, with a lean, muscular build. He was fairly handsome, in a rugged sort of way. He sported an eyepatch over his right eye, having lost it in a fight about ten years ago with Fett himself. He had never got along with the other bounty hunter, as they had always been in competition. He gave Fett a few scars of his own in that fight. He had shoulder length light brown hair, well kept, as he considered himself quite the ladies' man. He also had a well trimmed mustache and bearded chin, also well trimmed. He wore black pants, a form fitting black shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Strapped to his back was a scabbard with his signature weapon. A well crafted Corellian sword sized saber, made of the strongest metal known to the galaxy and able to withstand the heat of a light saber. And Zander was an excellent swordsman, thus the reason he had the reputation that he did. A confident and cocky smirk was present on his lips, as one often was. He approached the table where a stocky, tawny haired man sat, sipping at a large mug of ale. 

"Good...you made it," the man said. Riley sat down and pulled a death stick from his jacket pocket.

"Light?" he asked. The other man produced his lighter and Zander lit the stick, taking a long drag on it.

"Bring me another ale and whatever my friend wants," the man said to the waitress.

"Corellian scotch on the rocks. Make it a double, doll," Riley said, winking at the pretty waitress.

"Dad has a job for you," the man said, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"Well, your daddy always pays the best. What's he need this time, Devan?" Riley asked. Devan De'reux smirked and looked around, before producing a holo.

"We want you to kidnap this woman, unharmed," Devan said, as he showed him the picture of a brunette beauty.

"Pretty. What's it pay?" Zander asked.

"Five million," Devan replied. Riley didn't hide his surprise.

"Five million for a kidnaping? Correct me if I'm wrong junior, but isn't that a little steep for just a kidnaping, even for your old man?" Riley asked.

"Normally yes, but she will not be easy. Don't you recognize her?" Devan asked.

"Come to think of it, she does look a little familiar," Riley replied, trying to place her.

"She is Senator Padme Skywalker...the wife of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, also known as...the Chosen One," Devan said.

"Is your old man going senile or something? I'm good junior...but I ain't _that _good. I have no interest in getting hacked by that Jedi," Zander replied.

"Look...they're on Naboo, her home planet, for vacation. All you would have to do is wait till she goes to Theed with her sister or something. When the hubby isn't around, then you can snatch her. Be prepared though...she won't be as easy to capture as you think. She's a feisty one," Devan said.

"What's daddy want her for?" Zander asked, studying the picture.

"Let's just say that she was bold enough to cross the De'reux family when she saw to my imprisonment a few years back. You know that we De'reux's always get our revenge. She's going to meet a particularly frightening end," Devan said vaguely.

"It's a shame. She's one hell of a doll, though a little young for me. But what do I do with her once I have her? That husband of hers will be on my trail in no time," Riley said.

"You'll bring her to us. Father has an estate on Calvera. It's in the southern hemisphere of the planet, about three hundred miles from Theed. I'll relay the coordinates to your tomorrow...that is, if you take the job. I could always find another man to give the five million to," Devan said. Zander gulped down his scotch.

"Fine junior, you got your man. One million in advance though, or no deal," Zander demanded.

"The credits will be wired tomorrow. And stop calling me junior," Devan said in disdain. Zander smirked and threw a few credits down for his drink.

"Pleasure doing business with you, kid. Say hi to daddy for me," Riley said, as he waltzed out of the Cantina.

* * *

Ruwee glanced up from his cot, as he heard his cell door creek open. It was the dead of night, well past midnight, and he sat up, hoping that they had come for him. He was surprised to see a beautiful woman there. Her long, flaxen blonde hair fell almost to her waist and she stared at Ruwee with a pair of cold, ice blue eyes. 

"I'm Anya De'reux, Mr. Naberrie. My husband has persuaded the warden to cover up your release by paying him a great deal of credits. I do hope that once you receive your transplant, you will repay us and the IU by being a valuable and useful agent. When my husband does not get what he pays for out of a business deal...he terminates it," she warned.

"I assure you, I am a loyal man. You won't regret this," Ruwee said. Anya handed him a cloak to cover up with.

"I hope for your sake that we don't. Let's go," she hissed. Ruwee put the cloak on and covered his head with the cowl.

"Have you captured my daughter yet?" he asked.

"We have hired a man for the job. He is almost in place and will simply wait for the right opportunity," Anya informed him, as she led him to the exit. Once outside, he was shuttled into a ship and it took off from the small moon and sped toward the blue/green planet in the near distance.

* * *

Padme sat at her vanity the next morning, primping for her day out in Theed. She, Jobal, Shmi and Sola were going to Theed on a mother/daughter shopping venture. Since Leia was getting old enough, she was going along, as was Pooja; being that Ryoo couldn't be less interested in shopping. They were also meeting Sabe for lunch and Padme was excited about her day out with the girls. They were leaving the rest of the children home with the men. Shopping wasn't any fun for Luke or the younger ones. Around her neck, as always, she wore her grandmother's locket and her japor snippet. And around her wrist, she wore the charm bracelet Ani had given her during Winter Festival a couple years ago. Her dress was dark blue and flattered her trim figure, hugging her curves and accenting her beauty. The scoop neck collar, knee length skirt, and matching open toed slides made the outfit the perfect choice for a warm summery day. She heard the fresher door slide open and observed her husband coming out, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Morning handsome," she smiled at him, as he rubbed a towel through his damp, shaggy curls.

"Morning angel. You look beautiful, but then you always do," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"Thanks sweetheart. What are you and the boys going to do today?" she asked.

"Luke is begging to go out on the boat, so dad and I thought we'd just round up all the kids and Ben and go out on the boat for the day. Dad said he's going to ask mom to pack us lunch to take with us. Luke wants dad to teach him how to fish, even though Ben insists that any kid that came from my loins can't be quiet long enough to learn the art of fishing. Luke has a way about him though, so I can't wait till he catches a whopper and shoves it his uncle's face," Anakin said, with a sly grin. Padme giggled.

"Yes, Luke is quieter than our other children. I think he gets that from me," Padme teased him. He looked at her sharply, with a playful smile.

"Quiet? You? I beg to differ, angel. You're the most outspoken woman I know and that's a good thing," he replied. She smiled.

"I guess that's fair. Your mom is quiet, until someone she loves is threatened. Perhaps he gets it from her," Padme said.

"Perhaps. Speaking of outspoken, Leia's all ready to go and I think she has been since like six this morning. She keeps asking when you're going," Anakin said.

"She's excited. I told her we would go and pick out a few new dresses for her," Padme replied, as she watched him slide his pants on and buckle the belt. He slipped into a black, sleeveless shirt, ideal for the summer weather also, and Padme couldn't help but admire the way it accented his muscled arms and chest. She watched him clip his light saber to his belt and smiled, as he looked up at her.

"See something you like, milady?" he asked.

"Very much so," she replied, with a dreamy smile. He approached her, taking her in his arms gently, and kissing her tenderly.

"Have fun today. I'll miss you," he said. She smiled.

"I'll miss you too. But I fully plan on making up for today with some time alone with you tonight," she replied.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait," he said, before kissing her passionately.

"Mommy...we're all ready to go! We're waiting on you!" Leia said, as she came through the door.

"I'll be there in a minute, sweetie," Padme promised. Leia rolled her eyes and walked out, just as Padme pressed her lips against her husband's again.

"See you tonight," Padme said softly, as they parted.

"Okay. Love you," he called.

"I love you too," she replied, as she started down the stairs. The men accompanied them down to the dock, as they boarded the ferry and set off for Theed.

"Now do we get to go on the boat?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Yep, we're all set. Let's go," Anakin said, as he lifted Jenna into his arms and took Kimberly's hand.

"Yay!" Luke cheered, as he started for the boat.

"Wait for me Luke!" Jayden called, as he started after his brother.

"Boys," Ryoo rolled her eyes, as she ran after them.

"Daddy, can we go fast in the boat?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course," Anakin smirked.

"Force help us all then," Obi-Wan joked.

"Better than when you drive. People fall asleep with you at the wheel, because they're moving so slowly," Anakin retorted.

"Well, at least I don't give everyone a stroke, because I have the need to drive like a maniac," Obi-Wan jabbed.

"Boring, uptight old man," Anakin retorted.

"Reckless, cocky brat," Obi-Wan shot back. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. They were far worse than the children at times.

* * *

Riley had just received word from his employer that his target would be in Theed today, without the accompaniment of her Jedi husband. He knew an opportunity like this would not arise again and prepared to complete his mission. He looked at the holo of his target that he'd been given. He was no stranger to Naboo and had been there many times over the years. It was full of beautiful women and he had his share of one night stands on this planet, just like many others. He particularly enjoyed Naboo, however, and the young women in this holo bore a sort of a familiarity that he couldn't place. He chalked it up to the fact that he had a thing for brunettes. He knew the fate that awaited her at the hands of the De'reux family was gruesome at best, but the money was simply too good for him to let his conscience get in the way; not that he would admit that he even had one to begin with, because he didn't. 

"Sorry sweetheart, but five million is just too good to turn down, even for a pretty face like yours," he said, as he tucked the holo away and prepared to complete his mission...


	2. Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the amazing feedback!

Whispers of the Past

Part 2/?

They arrived in Thee about an hour later and still had about two hours before they were supposed to meet Sabe for lunch.

"Leia and I are going to scout out that new dress shop on Main," Padme said.

"Okay. I think Poojy and I are going to go pick out a new swimsuit for her. The one she was wearing yesterday is getting too small," Sola said.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the café at noon," Padme agreed. Shmi decided to go with Sola in order to give Jobal a little time with Padme. Even though their relationship had drastically improved since Jobal divorced Ruwee, they were not particularly close and Jobal had been working toward a closer relationship with her youngest daughter. Padme had forgiven her for the past, but she was still closer to Shmi than she was to Jobal. She was so very proud of Padme, and Sola too for that matter. Padme was so brave and outspoken; so unlike her. She had been so afraid of Ruwee herself that she had let Padme take his wrath on alone when she was just a girl. She might as well have wielded Ruwee's belt herself, for she was guilty of allowing her daughter to be abused, instead of taking the girls' and going home to her mother, as she should have. Fear had always ruled Jobal and made decisions for her. She was glad that this wasn't true for Padme. She had much to atone for; much more than anyone realized. Padme was her greatest pride and joy, as was Sola, even though she had been a terrible mother. Padme had forgiven her...but Jobal wasn't sure if that would remain true if she knew about her past completely. She had transgressions of her own; or skeletons in her closet that she kept secret from everyone till this day. They were secrets that could make her daughters hate her, she was sure. And so, she had vowed to never let them surface.

"Mom, are you okay?" Padme asked, as they arrived in front of the dress shop.

"I'm fine darling, just lost in thought. Let's go see what pretty dresses we can find," Jobal said, putting on a smile for her granddaughter. They entered the shop, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Leia twirled in the little yellow sun dress for her mother and grandmother.

"Oh, you look so pretty sweetheart," Padme said.

"Can I wear the dress to lunch, mommy? I really like it," Leia said, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sure sweetie. Put your shoes on and we'll go pay for it and the others. We need to be getting to café soon," Padme said, as she went to the counter to pay while Jobal helped Leia with her shoes.

"She's darling. How old is she?" the owner of the shop asked.

"She just turned nine and thank you," Padme replied, with a smile. The woman put the purchased items in a bag and handed it to Padme.

"Thank you again," Padme said, as she took Leia's hand and they exited the shop with Jobal behind them.

"You hungry?" Padme asked her, as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Uh huh," Leia replied, as she trotted along beside her mother. Jobal smiled at her and happened to look behind her. She was slightly alarmed to see a man walking behind them. He looked very rough and wore an eyepatch. Instinctively, she picked up speed and started walking faster.

"Padme...I think we're being followed," Jobal whispered. Padme carefully glanced back and saw the dangerous looking man there.

"Down this alleyway. It cuts through to the north side. We'll lose him," Padme said, as they turned down it.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Leia asked.

"This is just a shortcut, sweetheart," Padme told her, as she lifted her up without warning.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Leia wondered, as she sensed her mother's anxiousness.

"My blaster is aimed at your little girl's head. I think you may want to stop where you are, Senator," the man said. Padme stopped, fearing that the man was telling the truth.

"Who are you?" Padme asked, as she held Leia closely.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Leia said, as she looked at the man approaching. Padme turned around to face him, taking Leia out of his line of sight.

"Pleased to meet you, Senator. If you come quietly, I promise the little one and your friend won't get hurt," he said, with a cocky smirk.

"I don't know who you are, but we're not going anywhere with you," Padme said, stepping back slightly.

"Riley Zander is the name, not like it will matter to you," he said, as his gaze lingered to Jobal, who was trembling. Expecting the Senator's next move, he grabbed Jobal and pressed his blaster to her temple, as Padme drew her own concealed weapon.

"Drop it beautiful, if you care at all for this one. I ain't kiddin' around," Zander growled. Padme slowly dropped her weapon, as Riley approached with her mother.

"Take the brat," he told Jobal.

"Oh please...don't hurt them," Jobal pleaded, as she took her sniffling granddaughter. She backed against the wall and rocked Leia gently, as the man grabbed Padme and pressed her against the wall.

"Please don't hurt my daughter," Jobal cried. There was a noticeable pause, as Riley processed that piece of information. Padme whimpered, as he tied her hands and ankles tightly with twine.

"I've been told you're quite the feisty one, so I can't take any chances," Zander said, as he stuffed a cloth between her teeth. He hauled the petite woman off her feet and over his shoulder, while pointing his blaster at Jobal.

"All right sweetheart, get movin. And no sudden movements," Riley ordered, urging Jobal ahead of him. They reached a nearby speeder and Riley put Padme into the backseat.

"Keep quiet and stop your struggle. Your mom and kid will be up front with me. Any trouble from you and they'll be the ones to suffer," Riley barked at her. Jobal stared at the man with a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Get in," he ordered. She did so and held Leia tightly, as he sped off into the air.

* * *

Anakin stood at the wheel of the boat, as a bad feeling swept through him. Luke's face reflected his own, as he approached him.

"Dad, I have a funny feeling," Luke said.

"Me too buddy, but I'm sure everything is okay. Why don't you go help Grandpa with your sisters and brother," Anakin said, as Obi-Wan approached.

"I sense it too. Something's off," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, something's definitely not right. I'm going to turn us around and head for Theed," Anakin said, as he turned the boat and headed west in the direction of Theed.

* * *

"Are you sure they didn't come by here again after they left?" Sola asked the shop owner almost frantically. Padme was now a total of two hours late for lunch and they were all worried sick.

"I'm truly sorry. They left and started down toward the square. That was the last I saw of them," show owner said. Sola sighed.

"Thank you," Sola said, as she exited the shop, where Shmi and Sabe were waiting for her along with Pooja.

"Nothing. It's like they've just disappeared. Padme's never late. Something's wrong, I'm calling Obi-Wan," she said, as she pulled out her comlink and sent a hail to her husband.

* * *

"Kenobi," Obi-Wan said, answering his beeping comlink.

_"Ben, it's me,"_ Sola's panicked voice came over the device.

"Sola, what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"It's Padme. She was supposed to meet us at noon and she never showed. Leia and mom were with her. We've scoured the city and there's no sign of them anywhere. Something's wrong,"_ Sola fretted.

"We sensed that something was not right. We're already on our way to Theed. Meet us at the Marina," Obi-Wan said.

_"Okay. Be careful,"_ she replied.

"You too, love," he said, as he ended the call.

"I knew it," Anakin said, as he pressed the throttle down harder. Obi-Wan put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll find them," Obi-Wan assured him.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Jobal demanded.

"No place you know," he replied.

"Mommy," Leia sniffed, as she peered in the backseat at her mother. Padme tried in vain to remove the gag, so she could comfort Leia, but it was no use.

"Please, just let us go," Jobal pleaded.

"Sorry, but I've been paid good money to do a job and that job is kidnaping the Senator. And I always do my job and well, might I add," he replied.

"If it's money you want, then we can pay you. Padme is wealthy and her husband's family is also very wealthy. He'll pay you whatever you want if you'll just return us all safely," Jobal tried to bargain.

"Tempting offer. But sorry, not even I'm gutsy enough to cross the De'reux family. They have spies and agents in every crevice of this galaxy. And I like to sleep with both eyes closed, if you know what I mean," he replied.

"The De'reux family? What do they want Padme for?" Jobal exclaimed.

"Don't know. The details were sparse, but it ain't good," he replied.

"Oh please, don't do this, I beg you! I would do anything for my daughter. She's a wife and a mother, please, just let us go. Or let them go. I don't care about myself," Jobal rambled.

"Look, it ain't up to me. Now pipe down," he barked, as he looked at her, their eyes locking.

"Please," she pleaded again. He looked away.

"You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you and the kid," he replied, as he drove on. Jobal looked back at Padme and the look in her daughter's eyes broke her heart.

"Well, I hope you are as good as you say, scoundrel, because you'll have to be to make it out of this alive once Anakin gets a hold of you," Jobal spat. He smirked.

"Nice try sweetheart, but De'reux's Naboo estate has enough security to keep even the Chosen One out," he said, as they sped over the vast Nabooan ocean.

* * *

Sola breathed a sigh of relief, as she saw the boat pull into the Marina. Sola hugged her husband, as they arrived on the shore.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I don't know. It's like they just disappeared," Sola replied.

"We need to check with the flight tower and see if any enemies of Padme's have landed on Naboo recently," Qui-Gon suggested.

"I already did that," Sabe said, as she approached them.

"I also checked with the prison and the warden assures me that all is we there," Sabe said, as she handed a datapad to Anakin.

"Here are the tower's recent flight records. Page ten might interest you," Sabe said. Anakin was always impressed by Sabe. She had been trained by the Royal Guard specifically for the task of protecting his wife when she was Queen. And even though that time had long since passed, Sabe had never relinquished the duties of protecting Padme, whom she, and many others on Naboo considered the greatest, most effective ruler in Naboo's history. Anakin scrolled to page ten and his eyes widened.

"Xalazar De'reux? What's he doing on Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"He has an estate on Naboo in the southern hemisphere. It's on one of the of largest tropical islands, called Calvera, about three hundred miles southwest of Theed. Though he has done nothing wrong by owning an estate on Naboo, I don't trust him farther than I could throw him. It would be a good place to start," Sabe suggested. Anakin nodded.

"Thanks Sabe. Can you get us back to the palace, so we can get a ship? That way, mom, Sola, and the children can stay in the palace where it's safe," Anakin said.

"I already called my driver. He should be here with a transport any minute," Sabe replied. She was right and the transport arrived moments later. They boarded it, before heading for the palace...

* * *

Riley parked the speeder and went around to the back. He untied Padme's ankles and pulled the gag from her mouth.

"This way, milady," he said, as he tugged her by the arm, as her hands remained bound. Riley pointed the blaster at Jobal and motioned for her to follow. As they approached the entrance, a man and a woman stood there waiting

"Ah, Senator Skywalker, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Xalazar De'reux and this is my wife Anya," he said.

"What do you want with us?" Padme demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," he sneered.

"Good work Mr. Zander. You'll receive payment when the task is complete. For now, bring her to the lab and then keep watch over these other two for now," Xalazar said, as he led them inside.

* * *

Padme struggled and flailed with her captor, as he dragged her into what looked like a med ward.

"What are you going to do with her?!" Jobal demanded. But she was ignored, as they pulled them into a med room. A gray haired man stood there and turned to them, as they arrived. Padme and Jobal gasped, as Ruwee Naberrie gazed coldly at them.

"What...the HELL are you doing out of prison?" Padme screamed. Ruwee approached her and caught her chin in his hand.

"Hello to you too Padme," he said. She shrugged away in disgust.

"The Imperial Underground has offered me a job and I've accepted," he began, as he started coughing.

"Unfortunately, I have a lung disease and I need a transplant," he said, glaring at her evilly.

"And you're going to give me those healthy lungs of yours, daughter. Consider it my revenge for all the trouble you've caused me," Ruwee growled, as he backhanded her across the face.

"Ruwee, no...you can't!" Jobal screamed.

"Shut up Jobal," he snapped. A healer approached Padme and stuck her with a syringe needle.

"I just need to run a blood test to determine compatibility," the Healer said, as he took the sample and went back to the culture scanner on the table.

"Put her on the table," Xalazar ordered. Riley hauled her onto the table. Ruwee untied her hands, as they laid her down, strapping her wrists and ankles with the table's restraints.

"NO!" Padme screamed.

"Oh Padme, please...you can't do this!" Jobal cried.

"Mommy!" Leia sobbed.

"Mr. Zander, please escort this woman and the child to a room and keep an eye on them until I give you further instructions," Xalazar said. Riley took Jobal by the arm and led her out.

"Riley please, you have to help her," Jobal pleaded.

"Shh..." he told her, as he led her to a small sitting room and closed the door.

"Why? Are you afraid that someone will find out that we aren't strangers?" she asked.

"I ain't the one afraid of that, sweetness. That's all you," he replied. Jobal fumed, as she stared at the man that was the key to all her secrets.

"Grandma...I'm scared. I want mommy," Leia sniffed.

"I know my little one, I know. Everything's going to be all right though, because I know that your Daddy and your Uncle Ben are coming after us. You'll see," Jobal assured her, as she put her down on the sofa.

"Now, rest here and I'm sure we'll be out of here before you know it," Jobal said, as she helped Leia lay down.

"Cute kid," Riley mentioned.

"She's precious. And so are her sisters and brothers. If you don't help us, then you'll be leaving five children motherless!" Jobal hissed quietly, so that Leia could not hear.

"Look, it ain't up to me. Even if I wanted to help her, they'd stop me before I could. I'm good, but I ain't that good," Riley replied. Jobal crossed her arms over her chest.

"Always looking out for number one I see. Not much has changed in the last thirty years, has it," Jobal sniped.

"You're one to talk, sweetness. If you were thinking of anyone but yourself, you'd have left that Son of Sith long before you did. You never had an ounce of courage. Glad to see that your daughter didn't turn out the same," Riley retorted. Jobal drew her hand back to slap him, but he caught her arm. He pulled her close and despite trying not to, she relaxed slightly in his arms.

"Ya know, out of all the women I've been with, and I get around, you're the only one that's ever had any kind of effect on me," he said, his breath brushing against her lips.

Before Jobal could react, his lips were on hers...

* * *

Tears pricked Padme's eyes, as she lay strapped to the table, as the Healer did the analysis.

"You're supposed to be a Healer! How can you do this? Healers are supposed to help people, not destroy them!" Padme screamed.

"Even Healers need to make a living, my dear," he replied coldly, as he looked at the readouts of the test results. His frown gave Padme a little hope.

"I'm afraid we have a problem," he said.

"What kind of problem?" Ruwee rasped.

"She's not a match. Her blood type is completely opposite of yours. Your body would reject the transplant," the Healer said.

"What do you mean she's not a match? She's my daughter!" Ruwee roared. The Healer looked at him pointedly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ruwee snapped. The Healer plucked a strand of Padme's hair.

"Then you won't mind providing a DNA sample. A simple test will tell me if there is a way around the incompatibility. With a little altering to the blood work, I may be able to get this to work," the Healer said. Ruwee plucked a piece of hair from his head and handed it to the Healer.

"The DNA test will only take mere minutes, thanks to the excellent equipment provided to me by Mr. De'reux. I have never seen such advanced technology before," the Healer mentioned, as he went about getting the test results. Padme kept struggling, as Ruwee's cold gaze was fixated on her.

* * *

Jobal pulled away from his kiss and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Please Riley, please help me get my daughter back," Jobal pleaded.

"You know I'd do it if I could. I'm in a dangerous business sweetness, you know that. I can't be makin' any more enemies than I already have, especially not out of the De'reux family," he said, as he turned away from her. Jobal was beyond desperate and knew something had to be done before they killed Padme.

"Please Riley, she's not going to be a match. And if he finds out why, he'll kill her," Jobal sobbed.

"Why isn't she going to be match?" he asked, with a perplexed look.

"Because she's not Ruwee's daughter. She's...yours," Jobal said. Riley's eyes widened, as he whipped around to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I never regretted our time together, but I was so ashamed after you left Naboo. I had committed adultery and if Ruwee ever found out I had cheated on him, he would have probably killed me. Those weeks he was away on that business trip and that I was with you were some of the best in my life," she said, pausing before continuing.

"Ruwee came back shortly after you left and everything went back to normal. Then, a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant," Jobal said, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I knew the baby was yours, but luckily Ruwee never suspected anything. If he had ever known Padme wasn't his daughter, he would have done even more horrible things to her," Jobal said, looking at him.

"Padme is my daughter?" he asked. Jobal nodded.

"You have to help her, Riley," Jobal pleaded.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to this, Jo?! I ain't no kind of father she'd ever want, nor am I interested in being one!" he snapped.

"But you're not like Ruwee. You may be a scoundrel, but you'd never hurt either of us, I know that. You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be," Jobal said.

"I am a lot of things, I'll give you that. But I ain't no abuser, that's for sure. I gotta ask Jo," he began. She nodded, knowing she wasn't going to like answering.

"Did he abuse her too?" he asked.

"Yes," Jobal squeaked. Riley looked at her in disgust.

"And you did nothing," he spat.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"I'm a lot of things, sweetness, but I ain't no coward. Can't say the same for you," he said disgustedly.

"Then do something! Help her!" Jobal cried. They were interrupted, as Devan came through the door.

"My father wants you to bring the woman and the child back to the med room. There's a little bit of a situation that needs clarification," Devan said. Jobal looked like she was going to faint. They had found out the truth! And now, all her secrets and lies would unravel before her. Ruwee would probably try to kill her. Padme would hate her. And so would everyone else when they found out the truth. Padme was the child of a brief affair she had had almost thirty years ago with the man standing next to her. Those lies and secrets were about to ruin her life. Her thoughts were interrupted, as Riley took her arm.

"Get the kid and let's go. It's time you started tellin' the truth," he glared at her. Jobal picked up her sleeping granddaughter, as they were led back to the med room.

* * *

The Healer studied the DNA test results carefully and was most displeased.

"I have bad news, Mr. Naberrie. I am afraid that her tissue is simply incompatible with yours," he said.

"You can't make it work? I thought you said you could," Ruwee growled.

"I would probably have been able to...if she were in fact your daughter. But these DNA tests clearly state...that...she's not," the Healer said. Padme and Ruwee's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" Ruwee exclaimed. Padme looked completely dumbfounded, as her mother was led into the room. Ruwee whipped around and glared daggers at her.

"The Healer just told me something rather interesting. He says that Padme is not my daughter. Would you mind explaining that, Jobal!" Ruwee roared. Tears streamed down Jobal's cheeks.

"Mom...what's going on? What are they talking about?" Padme demanded.

"I'm so sorry Padme...I'm so sorry," Jobal sobbed.

"You...you mean it's true?" Padme asked. Jobal nodded sadly.

"Well, well, this certainly makes things quite interesting. Why don't you tell us your story, Mrs. Naberrie," Xalazar ordered.

"Well, we're all listening. Why don't you tell us all about your lies!" Ruwee spat. Padme's head was swimming with confusion, curiosity, and so many other emotions that she felt lightheaded. Jobal looked at her daughter regrettably, while wiping her tears.

"Start talking," Ruwee demanded. Jobal took a deep breath, but was interrupted by Devan, who ran into the room.

"The Jedi are here! They're fighting their way through security!" Devan reported.

"Well, then we should evacuate immediately," Xalazar said, as he motioned for Devan to undo Padme's restraints. But he never expected the blow that came from the petite woman. As soon as her legs were free, she kicked her feet into Devan's face, causing him to howl in pain. She leapt off the med table and snatched the blaster from Zander's belt, as he gawked in surprise. She pointed it menacingly, backing up to make sure she had them all in her line of fire.

"I'm not playing your little game anymore, Mr. De'reux. My mother will tell her story, but certainly never to you," she growled. Padme knew Anakin would arrive any moment and this nightmare would end. But she had a feeling a new one was just beginning...

_In the next chapter, Jobal's lies and secrets unravel, as she tells a story that she's never told before..._


	3. Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the amazing feedback!

Whispers of the Past

Part 3/?

Anakin sprinted down the ramp, followed quickly by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Four android guards, armed with Force pikes stood in their way.

"Well...I see the welcoming committee is here to greet us," Obi-Wan said, as he and Qui-Gon flanked Anakin, their sapphire and emerald sabers blazing forth respectively. Anakin's own sapphire blade ignited, as his sapphire eyes darkened. His blade blazed with blinding white energy, as they leapt into battle...

* * *

"Get her, bounty hunter!" Xalazar ordered. Riley looked at the young woman, still surprised by her quick action. No one surprised him like that as a rule. No one usually stole a blaster off his belt as a rule either. He had definitely underestimated her, as Xalazar had as well. It was definitely easy to do, since the young woman was barely over five feet tall and petite as could be. He'd seen guys with arms bigger around than she was, yet she was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Xalazar made a move toward Jobal and Padme fired the blaster, purposely shooting him in the leg. Xalazar cried out in pain, as he fell to the ground.

"You little bitch...you shot him!" Anya growled, as she glared at the young Senator.

"I told him not to move and I wasn't kidding. I am an excellent shot and intended to hit him in the leg. Next time, I'll aim higher," Padme threatened. Riley put up his hands in surrender and backed away, toward Jobal.

"The little lady means business. We should all heed her warning," he said. Padme glared at him suspiciously and kept her blaster leveled. Ruwee glared at the young woman, whom he thought was his daughter all these years.

"Well, at least I know where you got being a tramp from," Ruwee hissed, as he glared at Jobal.

"Oh please Ruwee, don't act like you never cheated on me. You forced yourself on any woman you could," Jobal spat back at him, as she held Leia.

"I should have known you weren't mine. It makes sense that you're a little bastard child. You always defied me, but I made sure you knew your place and don't think that I'm done with you. I'll teach you what happens when you cross me!" he said, as he took a few steps toward her.

"Go ahead and shoot me! I'm dying anyway. Go ahead and murder me!" Ruwee screamed at her. A tear slipped down Padme's cheek, as she seriously contemplated killing the man who had abused her for so many years and caused her so much pain.

"I know you want to do it, sweetheart, but he ain't worth it. You're better than him. Don't sink to his level," Riley said. Padme looked at him in confusion.

"Why the hell does it matter to you, bounty hunter?" Ruwee wondered, as he turned his attention back to Padme and stepped closer.

"Stay away from me or I swear I'll shoot you!" Padme screamed, as Ruwee gazed at her with that look of his. The one he had when he whipped her, the one he had when he promised her to the Danae family, the one he had when Anakin had falsely been arrested on charges of Palo's murder, the one he had when he told her that she would be providing him with living tissue, so he could extend his worthless life. Padme didn't hate many people...but she hated Ruwee Naberrie and it would suit her just fine if was dead...

* * *

Anakin growled, as he kicked his feet into the android's artificial face, knocking the mass of metal and wires off him.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan griped, as he tried fruitlessly to fight off the super strengthened creations.

"I think it's time we end this, Ani," Qui-Gon suggested. Anakin's eyes darkened even more, as he stared at the four androids, standing in his way of getting to his wife and daughter.

"Padme needs me and nothing will ever stop me from getting to her. I just wish that whoever keeps making these creations would learn that," Anakin said, his voice deep with frustration. But the frustration melted away, as he delved into the full power of the Force, unleashing flails of searing white energy. The powerful zephyr-like Force flails ripped through the four androids, reducing them to a smoking heap of metal and wires.

"Well...that was fun. I do believe they are the worst welcoming committee we've ever had though," Obi-Wan said sarcastically, as they extinguished their sabers and sprinted inside the large mansion...

* * *

"You can't do it, can you," Ruwee taunted.

"Don't be so sure," Padme replied.

"If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it already. But you're too weak...just like your mother. Now, give me the blaster," Ruwee demanded.

"If you come any closer, I swear I will shoot. I'd rather not do it in front of my daughter, but I will if I have to," Padme threatened. Ruwee growled and lunged at her, grabbing the blaster. But Padme refused to let go and they struggled. Several shots went off, all hitting the ceiling, as Ruwee threw all his weight into the petite Senator. Padme fell on her back and Ruwee hovered over her, still trying to pry the blaster from her hands. To her surprise, Riley jumped on his back and toppled Ruwee over, wrestling him to the ground. Padme watched in confusion, as the supposed bounty hunter punched Ruwee in the face several times. First he had kidnapped them...and now he was helping them? Padme wasn't sure what to think about him, especially his earlier comment when he had tried to talk her out of shooting her stepfather.

"Get off me!" Ruwee screamed, as he coughed violently.

"I'm a lot of things...you Son of Sith...but I ain't no abuser, that's for damn sure," Riley said, as he pulled the bloodied man up and shoved him onto the med table.

"Men who hit women and children are just cowards. Does it make you feel powerful, old man?" Riley hissed, as he punched Ruwee again.

"How do you like it, you slimy Hutt filth?" Riley said, as he punched him again. Ruwee coughed violently as ever, collapsing into a fit. Riley backed off and seemed to enjoy the sight of this man choking to get air. At that moment, Anakin burst through the door and rushed to Padme's side.

"Are you all right?" he asked, as he helped her up.

"I'm...I'm fine..." she replied, as he took her in his arms. Padme relished his embrace, feeling safe in a way that only Anakin could make her feel.

"Well, well, three De'reux to arrest today. Looks like we got lucky, Ben," Qui-Gon said, as he placed stun cuffs on Xalazar.

"I know, the Force must really be with us. We got the head honcho himself. You, your wife, and son are going to prison for a very long time, Mr. De'reux," Obi-Wan said.

"You are both fools if you think I will be kept in one of your prisons. I'll be out by the end of the week, as will the rest of my family. And there's not a damned thing you can do about it, filthy Jedi," Xalazar spat.

"We shall see, Mr. De'reux," Qui-Gon replied.

"What the hell is he doing out of prison?" Anakin asked, as he spotted a sputtering Ruwee.

"He's behind the kidnaping along with the De'reux family. He wanted my lungs, because he needs a transplant. Fortunately, I'm not a match and he didn't get away with it," Padme replied. Anakin looked furiously at Ruwee.

"I knew you were a low life scum bag, but were you really going to cut out your own daughter's lungs, just so you could add a few years to your worthless life!" Anakin yelled.

"That was the plan...but it turns out the little tramp isn't even mine!" Ruwee spat back.

"Don't call her that!" Anakin yelled back, as he turned to Padme.

"What's he talking about?" he asked.

"I...I don't really know. Mom hasn't had a chance to explain anything yet...but he's not my father. My mother had an affair and she's been keeping the secret all these years. She is going to explain everything now...because I will not tolerate being lied to any longer," Padme said, giving her mother a stern look. Leia squirmed down from her grandmother's arms and sprinted to her father.

"Daddy!" Leia called, as Anakin lifted her into his arms.

"It's okay now princess," he told her.

"That man tied mommy up and brought us here!" Leia pointed at Riley.

"Then I guess that means you're under arrest as well," Anakin said coldly, as Ben produced another pair of stun cuffs.

"No please...don't arrest him. He may have brought us here, but he didn't know for what purpose. This is my fault and I take responsibility for his actions," Jobal said.

"That doesn't make any sense. You didn't tell him to kidnap all of you," Obi-Wan replied.

"No, but I might as well have. I am partially responsible for Padme's terrible childhood and I've lied to her. It's time I explain myself and Mr. Zander is very much a part of that explanation. I wish to say no more until we are without the ears of enemies. Sola also needs to hear what I have to say as well," Jobal said.

"Fine...but I'm watching you, Mr. Zander. One false move against my family and I will take you out," Anakin promised. Zander smirked.

"Message received, pretty boy. Good to know that the Senator has such good protection," Riley said. Anakin gave him a suspicious stare, before turning his attention back to his wife, who was practically trembling. She was trying to process everything and it wasn't going very well.

"Hey princess, why don't you go see grandpa for a minute," he told her. Leia let herself be handed over to Qui-Gon, as Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme's waist.

"Sabe has sent a prison transport and it has arrived. She must have sent it here shortly after we left," Obi-Wan mentioned, as he filed the three De'reux out toward the exit. Jobal approached Ruwee, looking at him one last time. Unexpectedly, she slapped him across the face.

"I am done being weak and I am done being your victim. I may have lied to my daughter, but it was because of you. I will never live in fear of you again. Rot in hell, you bastard," Jobal spat, as Qui-Gon led her out. Obi-Wan returned and the healer was led out. Riley grabbed Ruwee by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

"I'll take this one. It would give me great pleasure to kill you, but I guess seeing you rot in prison for whatever time you have left will work too," Riley said, as he led Ruwee out, leaving Anakin and Padme alone. Padme finally collapsed against his chest, as sobs racked her shoulders. Anakin rocked her back and forth, kissing her hair several times.

"Why...did she have to lie to me?!" Padme cried.

"I don't know angel...I don't know why people would ever want to hurt you. I know that your mother loves you, but she just doesn't always make the best decisions," Anakin said.

"I...I don't even know who I really am. I have...a different father than Sola. What...if I meet him and he doesn't...want me?" she sobbed.

"Well, then he's certainly a fool. Any father would be lucky to have you as his daughter, just ask my dad. He thinks of you as his own, you know. And I don't really think Sola is going to look at you any differently. You'll always be her little sister. And as far as who you really are, that hasn't changed, my love. You broke free from your villages' traditions and became your own person. You created who you are and your parentage isn't going to change that. You're still Padme Skywalker, the greatest leader Naboo has ever seen, the most beautiful, wonderful wife, and the most loving mother any children could ever have. Call me selfish, angel, but you're mine first and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you," he promised, as he stroked her hair. Padme gazed up into his loving stare, as his lips descended upon hers.

"I love you..." she cried desperately, as he kissed her passionately and deeply for several long moments, before their lips finally parted.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he suggested, as wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, leading her out to the ship.

* * *

Riley led Ruwee to the transport and noticed the Jedi were already loading the other ship. He drew his blade and put it to Ruwee's throat. The older man looked horrified and began to cry out.

"If you scream, you'll be dead before they can hear you," Riley said, causing Ruwee to close his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruwee rasped.

"You're dying anyway. Just thought I'd speed up the process," Riley said, smirking confidently.

"You're a piece of scum and believe me, coming from me, that's sayin' somethin'. I've done a lot of things and I'm very good at my job. Never quite fancied myself as the family man...but if I had, I would have thought the one you had would have been perfect," Riley said, pausing.

"But you were too stupid to realize it. You thought you were a big, strong man by making your wife and daughters cower in fear before you. Jobal...she's somethin' special, you know. A beautiful, sexy woman...wasted on the likes of you. You were so busy forcing yourself on her to see what she was like if you didn't try to control her. But I know," Riley said, watching Ruwee's face contort in confusion and anger.

"That's right Hutt slime, I'm the one she had an affair on. And I must say, it was the best three weeks of her life," Riley goaded.

"But that means..." Ruwee croaked.

"Yep...I just found out too, just like you. Never thought of myself as the fatherly type, but she's somethin' too from what I've seen. Such a spitfire. Bet you hated that. Is that why you beat her? Is that why you abused her, you coward?!" Riley spat. Ruwee was silenced by his fear of the other man.

"Like I said, I ain't really the fatherly type, but even I know hitting a kid is wrong, since my own dad did the same to me. And I guess, as her father, her real father, it's my duty to make anyone who hurts her...pay," Riley said, as drew his blade and shoved it through Ruwee's chest. Ruwee cried out and gurgled a bit, as blood pooled from his mouth. The bounty hunter stared at him with a sadistic smirk.

"Guess she gets her spunk from me. Have a good time in Sith hell. I'm sure I'll see you there someday," Riley said, as extracted his blade. Ruwee drew his last breath and Zander shoved him onto the transport. He sheathed his blade and walked around to the pilot, as the ramp was raised.

"All aboard. You're good to go," Riley said, as he strutted back toward the other ship, with a confident smirk. Making a kill was always exhilarating. The prison transport lifted off and they wouldn't know of the deceased prisoner until they were back at the prison. And if he knew warden's and guards like he thought he did, they wouldn't care. One less prisoner to take up cell space. Riley observed the people that were her daughter's family for a few minutes. He would have to be careful with this lot, especially her husband. Riley knew the young Jedi didn't trust him farther than he could throw him. He would have to play his cards well. He smirked. Fortunately, he was an excellent Sabaac player and weak minded, he wasn't. He was no stranger to Jedi and he'd killed plenty in his ventures. His gaze rested on Jobal once again. She was still very beautiful and looked almost half the age she truly was. He hadn't been lying when he told her she had affected him. That had been part of the reason he had run all those years ago. He hadn't been ready to settle down and didn't know if he ever would be. But part of him wondered what would have happened if he had stayed. Silently, knowing the Jedi's stare was on him, he boarded the ship.

* * *

It was almost three hours later when they arrived back at Varykino, after picking up the children, Shmi, and Sola at the palace. Riley had been stunned with the revelation that he had five grandchildren. Five Jedi grandchildren, who were all looking at him with curiousness at various times. Shmi and Sola made some tea from everyone, each still confused by his presence, as Jobal became the center of attention. Pretty boy...or Anakin, he guessed his name was, sat next to Padme, his hands clasped with her own. The children had been sent off to play.

"Mom, what is going on? Padme keeps saying that you have something to explain. What has happened?" Sola asked.

"We found out that she's been lying to us all my life," Padme replied, as she glared at her mother.

"What? Mom, what is she talking about?" Sola asked.

"Please girls, I will explain everything. I have hidden a secret from you both for many years, but it came out when your...when Ruwee tried to take organ tissue from Padme to save his own life," Jobal began.

"He did WHAT?" Sola exclaimed.

"He wasn't successful, sweetheart, for Padme was not a match," Jobal said.

"But we're his daughters. That doesn't make any sense that she wasn't a match, unless..." Sola said, as she trailed off.

"Unless Padme isn't his daughter," Sola finished. Jobal smiled thinly.

"You both have always been so smart. Yes Sola, you're right. Padme is not the daughter of Ruwee. I have made many mistakes and I must now atone for them by telling the truth," Jobal said.

"After I married Ruwee, I knew it had been a horrible mistake. But I really did think I loved him for those first few years, despite his abuse. My parents, your grandparents, begged me to leave him, especially after both of you were born. But I wouldn't listen. I was too scared. Too blind. Too brainwashed by Ruwee's garbage. And as a result, both of you suffered for it. When you were little Sola, your father took frequent business trips with Paul Janren, Darred's father, after they made the agreement that you would marry Darred when you were old enough. They would travel to the other mountain villages on the Governor's orders, making sure his ways were enforced upon them. He drank heavily with his friends and slept around, it was no secret. For men in our village, it was perfectly acceptable to step out on your wife. Usually, he was only gone for a few days at a time, but one trip he went on lasted three weeks," Jobal said, as she took a breath.

"My parents convinced me to come home to Theed and bring you with me while he was gone, so I did. That evening, they encouraged me to go out with one of my friends who had not been foolish enough to marry a man from one of the villages. I hadn't seen her for a very long time, since Ruwee wouldn't allow it and I was very excited. We went to one of those fancy dance clubs in Theed and I had so much fun. My friend had found herself plenty of young dancing partners and I went to the bar. A handsome young man bought me a drink. He was very kind and I was instantly attracted to him. He listened to me talk about all my problems and I even cried on his shoulder. I had never experienced the passion I felt when I was with him and I craved more. We entered into a torrid affair that would last only three weeks..." Jobal said, as she flashed back to that night.

"_What will it be?" the bartender asked the young, beautiful woman that approached the bar. _

"_It's on me bartender. I'll have a scotch and whatever the pretty lady wants," a handsome, rugged man said, as he stood next to her. Jobal stared at him in awe. _

"_Um...I'll have a Shurra twist," she replied. _

"_Name's Riley. What can I call you, unless you'd just prefer beautiful?" he asked smoothly, as he kissed the back of her hand. _

"_Jobal..." she stuttered, as she blushed. _

"_Pleased to meet you, Jo. What brings you here without a date? Surely a woman that looks as good as you has men lining up at her door," he said. She blushed again. _

"_You are very kind, but not exactly," she replied. He stepped closer to her and Jobal felt her breath catch in her throat. _

"_Well, they should be," he said huskily._

"He was very charming and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, we were at his place. I was experiencing things and feelings that I never had with Ruwee and I never wanted them to end, despite the guilt I felt," Jobal said.

_His kisses were feverish, as he pressed her against the wall, while his hands unzipped her dress. Jobal tossed her head to the side, as his lips furiously devoured her neck. _

"_Riley...there's something you must know..." Jobal said, her voice thick with passion. _

"_What is it?" he asked, as her dress became a puddle at her feet. _

"_I'm married," she said sadly. _

"_Well from your tone, I'd say he doesn't exactly take care of your needs," Riley replied. _

"_I don't love him...and he's abusive. But this is still wrong. I...I don't know if we should," Jobal fretted. _

"_Listen Jo, if you don't want this, then tell me now, cause I ain't gonna be able to stop myself here in a minute," he told her. Jobal bit her bottle lip, contemplating what she wanted. He was so handsome, so different than Ruwee. Her husband wouldn't ask her whether or not she wanted sex. He just forced himself on her whenever he felt like it. _

"_Don't stop..." she squeaked, before realizing what she was doing. She didn't care right now though. She wanted this and damn the consequences. Riley lifted her up and carried her to bed. And Jobal was in a world of ecstasy like she'd never known, as she was swallowed by the passion of the man above her. And for the first time in her life, she knew what it felt like to be loved by a man... _

"We saw each other everyday for the next three weeks and on our last night together, I would find out later, that we conceived a baby on that night. Riley had begged me to go with him, but I knew his life would be no life for Sola. So, I let him go and went back to Ruwee. He never questioned Padme's paternity, so I never brought it up," Jobal said. Riley snorted.

"Sure, my kind of life was no life for them, but you think the life you gave them with that Son of Sith was?!" Riley spat.

"Well, you refused to give up your glamourous career! I know I should have stayed with my parents, but I made yet another mistake!" Jobal cried. Padme looked between the two people, watching them with a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"Mother..." Padme said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true. Riley is your father," Jobal announced.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" Padme said, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I was afraid of what Ruwee might do to you...and to me if he knew you weren't his," Jobal replied.

"You were afraid of what he would do to me?! He abused me on a regular basis! He sold me the Danae family! What more could he have done to me?!" Padme screamed.

"He could have killed you!" Jobal yelled back.

"Then why didn't you leave him?!" Padme cried. Jobal was silent.

"I'll tell you why. It's because you've always been so damned cowardly that you're perfectly willing to let us suffer, as long as Ruwee didn't touch you!" Padme cried.

"You're right, I am a coward. You were always so brave and defiant. I saw your real father in you so much. You are brave, independent, fiery. Everything I'm not. For a while, I even convinced myself that you deserved to be punished. By seeing you punished, I was punishing Riley for leaving me. I realize how wrong that is and I will understand if you hate me for it," Jobal said. Riley looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't hate you...but I don't know if I will ever forgive you!" Padme sobbed, as she started out of the room. Riley's gaze stopped her and they looked at each other for several seconds.

"For what it's worth sweetness, I didn't know about you. Things would be different if I had," Riley said. Padme wasn't sure what to think and continued on, out of the room.

"Padme!" Anakin called, as he went after her. The rest of the room was silent, as they each processed the revelations that they had just discovered...

_In the next chapter, Padme attempts to process everything that's happened, with Anakin's help. Riley confronts Jobal about Padme's abuse and it will be a night that promises anger, tears, and even passion..._


	4. Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the amazing feedback! Hope you enjoy this latest installment. Let me know what you think:)

Whispers of the Past

Part 4/?

Anakin stood in the doorway of the large room they had converted into a playroom at Varykino for the children, much like the one they had at their apartment on Coruscant. Padme was sitting on the floor, watching them play. Watching her interact with them was something he would never tire of doing. He could watch them all like this forever. Sometimes, he secretly wished he could freeze time, so their children would stay this size forever. Right now, he and Padme were the center of their little world. He liked it that way and knew his wife did also. But Anakin knew they would grow up and begin their own lives. And he was sure each one of them would grow into wonderful people. But one thing would never change and that was the way he felt about the beautiful woman he was lucky enough to call his wife. He watched her with fascination and awe. He couldn't help it. She simply captivated him in a magical sort of way. Her beautiful, rich chocolate curls fell around her shoulders and her face encompassed a genuine smile, as their little Kimberly climbed into her lap. Her smile made his heart soar. He lived to make her smile like that. Her beautiful smile, which reflected happiness, was like air to him. He would do anything for her, to protect her, to love her, and to make her happy. He would traipse across the galaxy, travel to the far end of the universe if he had to. He would swim oceans and climb tall mountains for her if he had to. He would brave and survive Sith hell itself to protect her if he had to. Fortunately, they were all safe and all she desired from him was to be held in his arms and become lost in his kiss, where they would drink together from the deep, never ending well that represented their powerful love. He hated when she was hurting. He didn't know why people would ever want to hurt such a beautiful, wonderful person. Whether it was his fault or not, he felt responsible that she was hurting again. She looked up at him, sensing his train of thought and tilted her head to the side.

"None of this is your fault. It's not even remotely possible for it to be," she said, as Kimberly went back to playing. Padme stood up and went to her husband, gazing up into his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"You didn't make my mother lie to me all my life. You didn't make my stepfather abuse me when I was a child," she told him.

"I know, I'm not blaming myself. I just wish there was more I could do to protect you from things like this. I guess there's things that not even the Chosen One can do," he replied.

"But you do protect me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Ani. I'm still trying to make sense of all this and having you there to hold me means absolutely everything," she said.

"I know you're dealing with so much right now...and I'm here when you're ready to let it all out," he whispered to her. She hugged him tightly, clinging to him for dear life.

"Come on babies, it's time for bed my little ones," she called.

"Ah...do we hafta?" Luke whined.

"I'm not tired," Leia insisted.

"Will you read us a story, mommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Yay a story!" Jenna called.

"Mommy...who was that man with Grandma Jobal?" Jayden asked. Jayden's question came as no surprise to Padme. He had been quiet all night and could probably sense the storm of emotions that his mother was dealing with at the moment.

"He's...he's just an old friend of Grandma Jobal's," Padme explained, sufficing with this answer for now.

"Yeah, now let's go hear that story," Anakin suggested, hoping they would accept the explanation. It worked and all five of them rushed out of the room. Anakin put his arm around her waist, as they followed them upstairs for bedtime rituals.

* * *

The children were in bed and now Padme stood on the veranda, enjoying the balmy, summer night air.

"Do you remember our first night here together?" she asked softly, as she looked up at her husband. He smiled down at her. He was about a foot taller than she and loved how her head came within perfect height on his chest, where she now rested her head.

"How could I forget? It was one of the most amazing nights of my life," he replied.

"You made me feel so special and beautiful. You always do," she said.

"That's because you are, angel," he assured her.

"You don't trust him, do you?" she asked.

"I don't trust anyone I don't know with your well being or the well being of our children," Anakin replied, taking a deep breath.

"I won't lie to you, angel. He's going to have to earn my trust. And he better not hurt you. That being said, I'm not telling you to shut him out of your life. He deserves a chance to prove himself, being that he didn't even know about you. I'll just be keeping an eye on him. You're an amazing woman. Knowing you could make him want to change his ways," Anakin said.

"I don't know about that," Padme replied. He kissed her lips softly.

"You're amazing. Never think otherwise," he said. She smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you, more than I can put into words," Anakin replied, as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss

"I'll be upstairs. Come up when you're ready," he said, sensing her need for a few moments alone.

"I won't be long," she promised. They parted after another soft kiss, as she went back to gazing out at the twilight. She stood there for some time, lost in her thoughts, before turning to leave. She jumped in surprise, as Riley Zander stood there...

* * *

Sola brushed out her long curls, as she sat at the vanity. She smiled, as her husband dropped a kiss on her head and then bent down, moving his lips along the nape of her neck.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Well, a slight better than Padme is, I'm sure. I...I just can't believe it. Mom had an affair. She had enough guts to do that, but not enough to leave that Son of Sith I'm supposed to call a father. She knew Padme was the daughter of another man, yet she let Ruwee do the things he did to her. I...I just don't understand her. Now more than ever, her actions confuse me," Sola said.

"She definitely has much to atone for with Padme. I don't know if she will ever be able to completely forgive Jobal either," Obi-Wan said. Sola set her brush down and stood up.

"Well, she shouldn't...not after the hell mom helped put her through. She let Ruwee abuse Padme, because she was too cowardly to protect her and take the abuse herself. She let Padme endure his punishments, because she herself was punishing her. She punished my little sister, because she reminded her of a lover that had left her! What kind of twisted morals are those? I feel like...I don't even know my mother anymore," Sola said. Obi-Wan wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm afraid we're all feeling that way. Jobal kept this secret from not only Padme, but Riley as well. He seems to be a bit of a shady character, but he had the right to know he had a daughter. With the resources your grandmother Winama had, she could have tracked Riley down," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you think Riley can be trusted? I don't care if he's her real father. I'll not have anyone else hurting my baby sister. She's been through enough. First, Ruwee, then Palo, Governor Danae, Garret Wells, Sate Pestage, and the list goes on," Sola fretted.

"Now, you know that Anakin won't let anyone hurt her. She may have people that want to hurt her out there, but she has more people here that will protect her," Obi-Wan assured her. Sola sighed.

"I know," she replied.

"Come on love, it's been a long day. I think we should retire," Obi-Wan suggested. Sola smiled slyly.

"Only if you promise that sleeping won't be the only thing going on," she replied sultrily. She yelped in surprise, as he swept her into his arms.

"I just said we should retire. I said nothing about sleeping...at least not until I've had my way with you," Obi-Wan replied, with a smirk.

"Bad Jedi," she teased.

"You love my naughty side...and you know it," he replied, as he carried her to bed.

"You have no idea," she replied, as their lips met in a frenzy of passionate locks...

* * *

"Hey there sweetness...I didn't mean to startle you," he said uncertainly, as he stared at the grown woman that was the daughter he had never known existed.

"That...that's okay. I...I was just getting ready to go inside," Padme said nervously.

"Well, before you do, I was hoping we could maybe talk for a few minutes," he suggested. She nodded.

"Okay," she replied.

"So...I guess I've got me some grandchildren too, by the looks of it," Riley said. Padme smiled.

"Yes. Luke and Leia are the oldest twins. Then there's Kimberly in the middle. And Jayden and Jenna are the youngest twins," Padme said.

"That husband of yours treat you good?" he asked.

"Of course. He treats me like a Queen. We love each other very much," Padme said, almost defensively. He smirked.

"Didn't mean anything by it, sweetness. Just makin' sure," he replied.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked. He smirked again.

"Used to call your mother that. Seems to fit you a bit better though. I can stop if you want," he said. She shook her head.

"I don't mind," she said, turning her gaze toward the moon.

"Are...are you really a bounty hunter?" she asked. He hid a wince.

"Afraid so. I'm sure that bothers you something terrible, being a Senator and all," Riley answered.

"I just...do you kill people?" she asked.

"I have been known to. I ain't gonna lie to you, baby girl, cause I don't think I could. You look right through people with those pretty eyes of yours. I'm a scoundrel. I'm a smuggler, I steal, usually from scum that deserves it though. I've killed before, some deserved it too. I smoke, I drink, and I sleep around," he said, pausing.

"But I'll tell you one other truth. Your mom...now she had an effect on me, like no woman ever has. She's done some deplorable things, but so have I. I know you don't approve of my lifestyle, but all I ask for is a chance," he said.

"Would...if you knew about me, would you have come back to mom?" she asked. He sighed.

"I'd like to think I would have. I don't know the first thing about being a dad, but I knew what kind of monster that man was that she was married to. Had I known he was raisin' my kid...yeah, I would have come back for ya. I'm a lot of things, sweetness, but I'd never hit a woman or child. Ain't nothing manly about that; it's just cowardly and I ain't no coward. Neither are you, from what I've heard," he said.

"Will...will you be around much?" she asked.

"I'll drop by to visit...that is, if you'll have me," Riley replied.

"It doesn't bother you that Anakin is a Jedi?" she asked. Riley winced.

"Boy sweetness, nothing gets by you. Okay, you caught me. I'm not fond of Jedi...but I sure as hell ain't gonna pick a fight with that husband of yours. I'm good, but I ain't that good," Riley replied.

"Then, maybe you'll have breakfast with us in the morning? Our children are very perceptive and I want to be able to explain to them who you really are, before they figure it out on their own. Because Leia and Jayden already have I think," Padme replied.

"Breakfast sounds great. I'll let you get to bed for now, though," he said.

"Okay. Goodnight...goodnight...dad," she said. It felt and sounded awkward, but she hoped that it would get easier to call him that. And secretly, Riley hoped so as well.

"Good night...Padme," he replied, using her name for the first time.

* * *

Jobal exited the fresher, dressed in her long, pale blue nightgown. She jumped in surprise, as she saw Riley out on the balcony, outside her bedroom window. She opened it and he stepped inside, a cocky smirk present on his face, as always.

"What are you doing?" Jobal asked in a scolding manner.

"You and I need to talk, baby. And you know it," Riley replied.

"No, you need to leave. I'm not in the mood to talk," Jobal stated.

"Okay, have it your way. Though I'm sure you'll be interested to know that Padme and I had a nice conversation," he replied. Jobal's attention perked immediately.

"What did you say to her?" Jobal demanded.

"Basically, I asked her to give me a chance and I told her I'd like to get to know her," he said, with a smirk.

"And?" Jobal asked.

"I'm having breakfast with the Skywalker family in the morning. And if you're really, really nice to me, I might just bring you along," Riley replied.

"I'm not so sure Padme would like that much," Jobal answered.

"Don't suppose she will, especially after finding out you let Ruwee do what he did partially because she reminded you of me. Why, Jo? Why did you let it happen?" he asked.

"It's not as if I wanted it to happen, Riley! But Ruwee wouldn't stop and I was afraid! I'm sorry, but I'm human. I was afraid. And Padme was so damned defiant when she was a child. Ruwee forbid her to read and yet, my mother kept sneaking books to her. He forbid her to be everything that she was. Free spirited, independent, brave...but she wouldn't stop. Nothing he did to her ever deterred her. She only seemed to get stronger and then I lost her," Jobal said.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Riley asked.

"Padme ran away to live with her grandmother in Theed when she was ten...right after Ruwee promised her hand in marriage to Palo, the horrible little son of the even more evil Governor. I only raised her until she was ten," Jobal told him.

"And you were going to tell me this, when? Thirty years from now?" Riley barked.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"The truth, dammit. Tell me everything I need to know about our little girl! I have a right to know, I don't care what you think about me! I may be all the things we know that I am, but I want the chance to know her! You had no right to keep her from me!" Riley yelled.

"Keep your voice down! We don't want to wake anyone!" Jobal hissed. Riley composed himself and sat down on the bed.

"You and I were good together, Jo. We can be that way again...but you gotta level with me...about everything," Riley said.

"Good together? You think you're just going to pop in whenever you want? I know you, Riley, and you're terrified of commitment," Jobal replied.

"But you'll take what you can get, because let's face it, Jo, I was a damn sight better than that Son of Sith you were married to for so long," Riley replied. Jobal sat down beside him on the bed.

"My mother, Leia Winama, took Padme in and used her powerful friends in the government to keep her away from us. Padme had much potential and my mother sent her to a proper school. She groomed her into a princess, which she was elected as when she was twelve," Jobal replied.

"A princess?" he asked in disbelief.

"It gets better. Just after my mother died, Padme was elected Queen at fourteen. She served two terms and the people wanted to instate her as Queen for life. But Padme believes in term limits and would not accept. Senator Palpatine offered her a job as a Senatorial aide on Coruscant and she accepted. Ruwee and Palo's father wasted no time in getting Palo a job in Palpatine's cabinet," Jobal said.

"So what happened?" Riley asked.

"She began dating Palo and he was very nice to her at first. That quickly changed, however, when Palpatine was elected Chancellor. He selected Padme as his replacement over Palo and he became violent and controlling with Padme, as was his true nature," Jobal stopped, trying to calm herself.

"Jo...what happened," he pressed her.

"Palo ended up raping her...twice in fact, before Padme had her chief of security issue a restraining order against him. She never told anyone she was the victim of a rape, because she didn't want to become the victim again. Anakin was the first person she ever told, besides Sola. I didn't believe her at first. I didn't want to believe her," Jobal cried. Riley shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I know. I was a blind fool. I'm a terrible mother, you don't have to remind me," Jobal said.

"That scum bag that raped her better be dead...or he's about to be," Riley growled.

"He is. Anakin stopped him amidst another attack that occurred after she was married. Luke and Leia were only about a year old. Palo was really killed by the Sith Lord, in order to frame Anakin for it. Thanks to Palpatine's manipulations, Anakin was convicted and sentenced to death. His grandfather broke him out of prison and he, Padme, and the children went on the run for a while. Palpatine was discovered as the Sith Lord not long after that and Anakin destroyed him. I left Ruwee just before Anakin was convicted and I tried very hard to rebuild my relationship with Padme. I had for the most part, but now I fear that she will never forgive me for lying to her about you, especially since she believes that the years of abuse could have been avoided," Jobal replied.

"Would have been avoided, Jo. I may know nothing about being a dad, but I sure as hell wouldn't have ripped the skin off her back with a blasted whip like that husband of yours did. He enjoyed it too. How do you live with that?" Riley asked. Jobal glared at him.

"And how do you live with the blood on your hands. Don't think I don't know about you, bounty hunter. You kill for credits," Jobal spat.

"Yeah, we're both real screwed up. It's a damn wonder that we created the sweet little thing that we did. That's gotta count for somethin', doesn't it, beautiful?" Riley asked. She looked up at him.

"Of course it counts. Padme is a blessing. I was just too stupid to realize it until it was too late," Jobal replied. He cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing away one of her tears with his thumb. She shuddered, but tried to hide the fact that his touch effected her so.

"What...are you doing?" she asked, with a hitched breath.

"Touching you. Did that husband of yours ever do anything right?" he asked, before smirking.

"Wait...don't answer that," he replied, as he cupped her other cheek.

"Nobody's ever touched you like this, except me, have they?" he asked.

"I...I don't know what you...you're talking about," Jobal said, as she leapt off the bed. He stared after her, an almost predatory gaze on his face.

"I made you feel things you didn't even know were remotely possible," Riley said.

"We're not doing this," Jobal replied.

"Doing what? I'm just sitting here, watching you pout," he replied, with a smirk. She turned to him and he stood up, towering above her.

"I think we both know what we want," he said, as he pulled her against him.

"Do you think I'm just going to settle for being your lover? Do you think I'm going to just allow you to drop by and get your thrills whenever you feel like it?" she asked in protest.

"Oh, I'm gonna drop by quite a bit actually. I got a daughter to see now...and then there's her mother, who I just can't keep my hands off," he said, as he ran a hand up her back, causing her to tremble against him. She tried in vain to push him away, but he just pulled her back into a searing kiss.

"You want me. Stop fighting it. We both know that you haven't been touched like this in years...and you crave it, baby. You want this. You remember what we were like together," he said, in a half growl.

"Riley..." she cried, as he kissed her again, passion swirling between them. And finally, Jobal fell limp in surrender, as he swept her up in his arms, carrying her to bed...

_In the next chapter, breakfast and spending the day as a family, something the Skywalker's enjoy immensely. But can a scoundrel fit in with a family of Jedi? _


	5. Part 5 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the amazing feedback! Hope you enjoy this latest installment. Let me know what you think:)

Whispers of the Past

Part 5/5

Anakin watched her from bed, where his tall frame was stretched out in a relaxed state. She sat at her vanity, slowly brushing out her long curls. He let his eyes roam over her exquisite shoulders and along her petite form, which was covered by a black, silky nightgown. She set her brush down and gazed over to him.

"Come here angel," Anakin said, sensing her emotional turmoil from which she needed rescued. Padme climbed into bed and welcomed his strong embrace. She cuddled against his bare chest and breathed in his familiar, intoxicating scent that could only be described as a spicy musk that she always found sexy. Just his scent turned her on in an amazing way. She loved when they were at the lake retreat together. There was no Senate or Council meetings. There were no colleagues seeking meetings with her or support from her on one of their bills. There were no missions for him to go on or no patrols for him to run. And most of all, there was no Holonet, intruding into their lives on a daily basis, like on Coruscant. She couldn't walk past a publication stand in the market without seeing herself and Anakin plastered all over one or more of the gossip publications, filled with interviews they didn't give, quotes they didn't say, and pictures they didn't take. She didn't understand their perverse fascination with them. They had a beautiful love story. Why must they taint it with their garbage? What would they do if they found out about her real father? They would certainly have a field day.

"You know you can't listen to what they say. I've been pretty close to storming into their corporate offices before, especially after they ran that absurd story about you having an affair with Malachai a few years ago. If they push too hard, I won't back down," he said, stroking her hair.

"The Council wouldn't approve of such behavior," she teased, as she traced the lines of definition on his chest. He smirked.

"Since when do I behave? I think they're used to it by now. Besides, grandfather has been close a few times too after they've run one of their supposedly scandalous stories about one or both of us. You know how protective he gets," Anakin said.

"I love how you would do anything to protect me, but you know you'll only fuel their fire if you go in there and smash up the place," she replied.

"Who said anything about smashing up the place?" he asked innocently. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The Council takes bets on how much property damage there will be when you go on a mission...or on patrol," Padme said. Anakin looked at in her in mock offense, before they collapsed into giggles.

"Yeah, I know. I always hear about it from the ones that lose," he replied.

"And I suppose you're right. They would only eat it up if I went storming in there like a Sith Lord or something. I guess they're going to say whatever they want," he said.

"Yes, they will. Fortunately, most citizens know better than to believe what they read in the gossip rags," she replied.

"I hope so. Some of the stuff they print is just ludicrous," Anakin said.

"Good thing we know the truth," she replied, smiling up at him. He smiled back and leaned in for a tender kiss.

"I invited my...father to have breakfast with us. I hope that's okay," she said.

"Angel, you don't have to okay it with me. He's your father, despite his shady past. As long as he never hurts you, then I will accept him as a part of our lives now," Anakin replied.

"I love you," Padme replied, moved by his understanding.

"I want you to be happy, angel. That's all that really matters to me. I love you. I'd move heaven and hell for you if it had to. I'll protect you with every last breath in my body. You and our children are everything to me," he said, as he caressed her face, as they lay face to face, chest to chest. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He responded in an instant, taking her petite form in his arms and kissing her deeply. He kissed her cheek and down the nape of her neck.

"Ani..." she cooed, as he rolled her onto her back, while sensually feasting on her neck and shoulder. Her fingers became lost in his sandy curls. Their hearts pounded and their breathing was reduced to ragged, impassioned gasps, as the searing passion between them surfaced full force. Anakin raised his hand and reaching into the Force, killed the light from the lamp, as they became swallowed whole by their undying love and hot passion between them...

* * *

Riley look out the window, over the lake, as he buttoned his shirt the next morning. Jobal sat quietly at the vanity, brushing her long hair. He saw the ferry dock and saw an aged couple step off with Anakin's older brother leading them toward the house.

"Hey Jo, is Padme expecting company?" Riley called. Jobal stepped to the window and her heart sank. It was Yan and Elana. Obi-Wan had gone to get them in Theed and probably had explained all that had transpired. Oh Force, what would they think of her? She already knew Qui-Gon and Shmi were wrestling with some ill feelings toward her. Yan and Elana would certainly have words for her.

"That's Yan and Elana Dooku, Anakin's grandparents," Jobal said.

"Dooku? As in Count Dooku?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Jobal replied.

"Uh oh," Riley dreaded.

"What do you mean, 'uh oh'? Jobal asked

"Well, I sort of had a run in with the Count back when I was a rookie. I killed a couple of his comrades when they tried to bust me for smuggling," Riley said.

"Great, just great," Jobal grumbled.

"You ain't without dirt on your hands, sweetheart," Riley snapped.

"Yan is extremely protective of his family...including Padme. He will be none too happy with either of us," Jobal replied.

"Let the sparks fly then, baby, cause whether he likes it or not, Padme's my blood," Riley stated. Jobal frowned. This wasn't going to go well at all...

* * *

Qui-Gon watched his wife get ready for the day. She had been very quiet since last night and he had left her to her thoughts. But now, he decided it would be good for her to talk. As she struggled with the zipper at the back of her dress, he came to her rescue and zipped her up. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you sweetheart," Shmi said.

"You're welcome, darling. Now...why don't you tell me what is bothering you," he suggested. Shmi sighed deeply.

"How could she do this to her, Qui? What did Padme ever do to deserve the hell that Jobal has put her through? She was bold enough to cheat on Ruwee, but not to leave him?" Shmi fretted.

"I don't know my love. I wish I could understand her actions too, but I can't," Qui-Gon replied.

"What kind of mother stands there and watches her child be abused! What kind of mother convinces herself that a beautiful little child deserves what she's getting for reasons beyond her control!" Shmi cried, as Qui-Gon held her in his arms. Padme's abuse at Ruwee's and indirectly at Jobal's hand affected Shmi far more than most knew. She had been on the receiving end of one too many beatings when she was a slave, particularly when she had been in Gardulla's captivity.

"What kind of mother lets her child take the abuse, just so she herself does not have to bare it? If it were Ani...I would take a thousand beatings if it meant...protecting him from harm," Shmi cried.

"That's because you are a courageous woman, my love. And as for Padme, she is our daughter, blood or not, and she will always be able to count on us," Qui-Gon replied.

"What are you able to read from this Riley Zander?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid. He's very good at shielding his thoughts and feelings from Jedi. That makes him formidable, but his actions suggest that he is interested in getting to know Padme," Qui-Gon replied.

"He better not hurt her," Shmi said. Qui-Gon smiled.

"He would be foolish to do so. Our son won't stand for it. He's very courageous, like his mother," Qui-Gon replied. Shmi smiled.

"And his father," Shmi replied, as their lips met in a tender kiss...

* * *

Padme giggled, as Anakin fed her a piece of Shurra fruit, as they sat at the large table on the veranda with their five children.

"Well, good morning," Riley said, as he and Jobal approached.

"Good morning," Padme greeted politely.

"How are you sweetheart?" Jobal asked her daughter.

"I'm fine, mother," Padme regarded her cooly.

"Hey mister, why do you wear that eyepatch?" Luke asked.

"Luke, that's not polite," Padme chided.

"It's okay sweetness. I got it in a fight with a bad man and he got a good hit on me. This eye don't work anymore, but I put up a heck of fight," Riley said.

"Mr. Riley, are you a friend of Grandma Jobal's?" Leia asked. Riley looked to Padme.

"Actually sweetheart...Mr. Riley is mommy's...father," Padme explained.

"But mommy, you said your daddy was bad," Jayden said. Padme ruffled his sandy brown hair.

"That man was my step-father. Mr. Riley is mommy's real dad," Padme tried to explain.

"So, he's our grandpa too?" Luke asked.

"Sure am, squirt," Riley answered.

"How come we haven't see you before?" Leia asked suspiciously. Riley smiled at the miniature copy of his daughter.

"Yur a smart one, you are, like your mother," Riley told her. Padme squeezed Leia's little hand affectionately.

"Because he didn't know about me until now," Padme said.

"But now that I do, I'm gonna be around a lot more now," Riley said.

"But Grandma Jobal, why didn't Grandpa Riley know about mommy?" Leia asked. Padme reserved an icy gaze for her mother.

"I...I should go help Shmi with breakfast," Joba said, as she stood.

"No need," Shmi said, as she and Qui-Gon set some steaming bowls on the table, followed by Sola and Obi-Wan, also carrying food. Ryoo and Pooja hopped up to the table, next to their cousins. Finally, Yan and Elana exited the house and Leia forgot her question.

"Great Grandpa! Great Grandma!" she called, as she and Luke ran up to them. Yan and Elana scooped the twins up. After hugs and kisses, they scampered back to their chairs.

"Well, long time no see, Mr. Zander," Dooku said cooly. The color visibly drained from Padme's face.

"You...know him, Grandfather?" she asked.

"We met years ago, sweetheart. I was very surprised to hear all that had transpired in our absence. But I believe we can talk more after breakfast," Dooku said, as he and Elana sat down. They put conversation aside for the moment and focused on filling their empty stomachs for the time being.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Threepio cleared the table and went to work in the kitchen, washing dishes. The children went off to play in the yard below the veranda, where they were plenty visible for the adults to watch.

"Grandfather...may I ask how you know my...real father?" Padme said. She was still slightly pale, because she knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"It's in the past darling and I don't wish to upset you about something, which you had no control over," Yan replied.

"I need to know," she said.

"The Count and I had an encounter years ago and I'm afraid I killed a few Jedi when I resisted arrest," Riley admitted.

"No..." Padme fretted, as she put a hand to her mouth. Anakin put his arms around her shoulders, gently hugging her.

"I'm sorry sweetness, I really am. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of. In fact, I think you're about the only thing I have to be proud of," Riley said.

"Stop trying to play the hero to her, because we all know you're anything but," Jobal snapped.

"Well, at least I'm honest! At least I don't lie my way through life! And I sure as hell never would have raised my hand to her or let anyone else!" Riley spat back.

"Stop throwing that in my face!" Jobal yelled back.

"I ain't never gonna stop throwin' it in your face! I had a dad a lot like that scum you were married to. He used his fists to express his anger too and then ran out on us. I had to steal to feed my siblings and my mom when she fell ill. I got real good at it too. So good in fact, that it got my whole family killed. Blood is important to me, you know. Then I find out I had blood all these years and didn't even know, cause you never got the courage up to tell me!" Riley yelled.

"I did what I thought was best!" Jobal cried.

"What you thought was best?!" Shmi interjected.

"I'm not strong like Padme. I couldn't leave him. I had no money or no other way to take care of the girls," Jobal cried.

"That's not true and you know it! Grandma wanted us to come live with her! But you wouldn't leave him. You just let him keep abusing me every chance he got," Padme cried, as tears started streaming down her cheeks, as Anakin held her.

"It hurt so bad mom...it hurt so bad. I begged and pleaded with you to help me, but you wouldn't! So...I helped myself! I ran away to Grandma...yet that monster still managed to get me through Palo. I hope he burns in Sith hell and you along with him!" Padme screamed, as she stormed inside the house.

"Padme...Padme wait!" Jobal called after her. Anakin started after her, when Riley stopped him.

"Please...can I?" he asked. Anakin was very reluctant, but he sensed nothing but concern from Riley. Silently, he nodded and watched the bounty hunter retreat inside the house.

"You were bold enough to have an affair, but not to leave that man. Such a thing does not even make sense, Jobal. I think you chose not to leave Ruwee, because you really wanted Padme to suffer," Shmi said, glaring at her.

"That's not true!" Jobal yelled back.

"Then why...why didn't you protect her? You had so many ways you could have protected her, yet you chose to stand there and let her receive brutal beatings! She was a child!" Shmi screamed.

"Because I thought I loved Ruwee! Because I thought I truly loved him, despite his evil ways! I was blinded by that and forced myself to believe things I knew were wrong. I have to live with my decisions for the rest of my life and I will never, EVER, forgive myself. You may hate me all you like, but no one hates me more than myself," Jobal said, as she stormed off.

"Anakin...I'm sorry if I upset Padme," Yan said.

"It's all right, Grandfather. This would all be different if Jobal had told her the truth in the first place. I can't say that I trust Zander yet, but I think he does care for Padme and that's a good sign," Anakin said.

"He may care for Padme and he may even grow to love her. But he cannot be trusted. He's dealt with people like Jango, the De'reux's, and has even taken jobs for the Hutts. I fear what may happen if his colleagues find out who his daughter happens to be," Dooku said.

"I'll talk to him myself and make sure he knows he can't broadcast it to others, unless he wants to put Padme in danger. He may be her father, but I won't let any harm come to her, unintentional or not," Anakin stated.

* * *

Riley walked into the large sitting room and spotted his daughter curled up in the bay window, clutching a pillow to her chest, and gazing out over the lake. Padme spotted him and started wiping her tears away.

"You gonna be okay, sweetness?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she lied, as she sniffed.

"I know this has to be hard for you. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of and I know you're never gonna approve of that part of my life," Riley said.

"Did you really kill Jedi?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Out there, you do what you have to do to survive," he stated.

"Did you ever kill any padawans?" she asked.

"No...I didn't kill any kids. I don't kill, unless I have to. I...I've injured more than I've killed, let's put it that way," Riley said, pausing for a moment.

"All I'm askin' for is a chance, baby girl. Let me see what kind of father I can be. Your mother took that from me...from both of us, and I want that chance," Riley pleaded. Padme stood up and faced him.

"I can't ask you to change who you are, but you can't hurt or kill anymore Jedi or innocents. They're my family. My children will be Jedi as well," she said.

"Hey, I ain't never gonna hurt you or those babies," he said. Padme nodded and timidly let him pull her into a hug.

"You sure grow on a person in a hurry, baby girl," he said, smiling at her, as he pulled back from the hug.

"You're beautiful, especially when you smile," he said, as he watched her smile shyly.

"I...I have holos from when I was little, if you want to see them," Padme said.

"You bet I do," he replied. Padme pulled an album out from a desk drawer and sat down on the sofa next to her father. She opened the book and Riley saw her baby picture.

"Wow...look at you. No wonder you grew up to be so beautiful," he said. Padme flipped to the next page, revealing a blonde haired baby boy.

"Oh, this is Ani's baby picture. Shmi and I did this book together a few years ago," Padme said.

"You spend a lot of time with Anakin's mom, don't you?" he asked.

"I'm closer to Shmi than I am to mom," Padme replied.

"Your mother's got herself to blame for that. Don't you feel guilty," Riley said, as he flipped through the book.

"What about you? Did you or I guess do you...love mom?" she asked. Riley looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about your mom, sweetness. Right now, I'm pretty angry with her. But we have a beautiful daughter together. She'll always be connected to me," Riley said, as he came to her wedding holo.

"Wow...look at how beautiful you looked," he said, as he flipped to the family holo at the reception. He noticed Jobal's absence.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She wasn't there. Ruwee didn't approve of my marriage to Anakin and forbid mother to go. They were both angry with me when Sola left Darred not too long before my wedding. They blamed my bad influence," Padme said.

"Man...if I had known, I'd given anything to be there to walk you down the aisle," he told her. She smiled.

"I know," Padme replied, as they continued looking through the album at her children's holos. They finished the book and Padme put it away.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," she said.

"Okay, we can talk more later, baby girl," he said, as he watched her leave. When she was gone, he stalked off to find Jobal.

* * *

Padme watched her husband run around in the yard, playing with their children. To see them having fun and hearing their laughter brought a smile to her face.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Shmi asked. Padme smiled.

"I'm fine mom," Padme replied. Shmi smiled and hugged her.

"Well, if you're sure. But you know that we're always here if you need to talk," Shmi said.

"Thanks," Padme sniffed, as she hugged both Qui-Gon and Yan, as well as Elana.

"I think I just need to go spend time with Ani and the children," Padme replied.

"Then that's what you should do, baby sis. Come on, I'll walk down with you. Ben and the girls are headed down already," Sola said, as she put her arm around her little sister's shoulders and went down together.

* * *

Riley waltzed into Jobal's bedroom and she glared at him, as she looked back from the window.

"Go away," she spat, as she wiped fresh tears from her cheeks. She continued to watched her daughters from afar, as they spent time with their husband's and children in the yard.

"You only got yourself to blame, Jo," he said.

"Don't you think I know that!" she snapped.

"Then stop playing the victim! Padme's the real victim, but she's trying her best to make the best of this situation," Riley said.

"Well, we both know that Padme is much stronger than I am. But it also helps that she has so much love and support. You, however, can stop playing the hero anytime, because we both know that you're the farthest thing from it!" Jobal spat. Riley smirked confidently.

"Padme's already warming up to me. You took away my chance to prove I could be a good father, but she's gonna give me that chance. As for you, well, let's just say she feels closer to Anakin's mom than she does to you. You've only got yourself to blame for that," Riley replied.

"I know! Stop throwing it in my face every chance you get!" Jobal yelled.

"I would, except I keep hearing things that piss me off! You didn't even go to her wedding, Jo!" Riley yelled back.

"Somebody else got to walk my baby girl down the aisle! That was my job, Jo, and you stole that. You and that Sith bastard you called a husband!" he screamed.

"You would have wanted nothing to do with a baby! You are plenty good at shirking responsibility!" she argued.

"Okay, I admit that. But I would have sucked it up if it meant preventing her from being raised by that filth you married!" Riley roared.

"It's been two days since you found out she was yours and suddenly, you're so attached. I don't buy it," Jobal said crossly.

"Yeah, I barely know her yet. But there's something about her. She's special. Hard to believe she came from us, though she's more like me than you," Riley boasted. Jobal was silent.

"That's why you let her be punished, wasn't it? She was everything that you're not...and you were jealous," Riley said.

"I was not jealous of my own daughter," Jobal refuted.

"Yes you were and you still are. You let Ruwee put her in her place. I'm glad the bastard is dead," Riley spat.

"He's not dead yet," Jobal replied.

"Oh yes, he is," Riley replied. Jobal gasped, as she saw the satisfied smirk on his face.

"You...you killed him?" she exclaimed.

"You damn straight I did; enjoyed it too. I killed that sleamo for hurting my blood. And that little bastard that raped her is lucky he's already dead or I would have cut him up into such tiny pieces that they'd never be able to tell who or what he was. I made sure your ex-husband suffered in agony, before I sent him to burn in Sith hell. Justice for Padme was served and it was for you too," he said, as he caressed her cheek.

"Did you tell Padme what you did?" she asked.

"Not yet. Didn't really feel like bringing him up to her. But one thing's certain. He'll never lay another filthy finger on her," Riley replied.

"He deserved what he got, but won't they come after you for murder?" Jobal asked.

"Baby, I just freed some cell space up for them. They don't give a damn about that rotten bastard. They'll say he died in his sleep or that he was killed by another prisoner. It happens all the time. Only you and I have to know the truth," Riley said.

"I hope he burns in hell," Jobal spat. Riley smirked and found his lips drawn to the skin on her neck, as she gazed out the window. Jobal closed her eyes and felt her knees weaken.

"I thought you were bent on hating me," she whispered.

"You ain't off the hook. But I'll always care for you, unlike any woman I've ever been with," Riley said, as she turned in his embrace.

"Is that all you feel for me? You care for me, because I am the mother of your child?" she asked.

"You know it ain't just that. I wanted to take you with me all those years ago, but you refused and went back to him," Riley replied. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"And that was a huge mistake. Because I loved you...and I still do," she confessed.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for hiding Padme from you," she sobbed, breaking down in his arms. He gently rocked her.

"I would have been a good daddy to her," he said.

"I know and you still can be. Stay with me. Stay with us," Jobal pleaded. He sighed.

"I need some time, Jo. Time to process all of this. Time to work through my anger with you, cause it ain't gonna disappear overnight. I lost twenty-nine years with my baby girl that I ain't ever gonna get back," Riley said in exasperation.

"Then I'll wait for you," Jobal said.

"I want you. I've always wanted you," she said.

"You gotta take what I can give. You gotta give me time, Jo. This commitment thing is new to me," he said.

"I'm in no position to make demands. I don't deserve anything good after all the things I've done. I'll take what you can give me," she said.

"You really want this to work, don't you?" he asked.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I haven't felt so alive or loved like I did last night since we were together thirty years ago. And Padme deserves two parents that love each other. I couldn't give that to Sola, but maybe I can still give that to Padme," she said.

"Suppose you expect me to be faithful," he said, with a smirk.

"Like I mentioned before, I deserve no consideration at all. But I think if you let me, I can see to it that you need not look elsewhere for the affections of a woman," Jobal replied, as she held his face in her hands. He smirked.

"I bet you can," he replied, as she pressed her lips to his. He responded eagerly to her advances...

* * *

Yan walked out of the house and onto the porch, before sitting down at the patio table. His wife poured him a cup of tea and he smiled at her.

"Thank you darling," he said, as he sipped at the soothing, hot liquid.

"You seemed troubled, father," Qui-Gon mentioned.

"Oh, not troubled really. I just received news from one of my contacts," he replied.

"What is it?" Elana asked.

"Ruwee Naberrie is dead," he announced. They were all silent for a moment.

"How did he die?" Shmi asked. Her voice was neutral, but they knew she was trying to hide her relief.

"They said his disease ran its course and he suffocated to death when both his lungs collapsed two nights ago. They cremated him this morning, since they figured no one would be interested in giving him a funeral," Yan sighed.

"I know it's not the Jedi way, but I can't help but be glad that he's dead," Yan said.

"We are fully within our right to feel that way, love. He was a monster and knowing that he will never hurt Padme or Sola again brings me nothing but joy," Elana said.

"I have to agree with mom," Qui-Gon said.

"He's getting exactly what he deserves now," Shmi agreed.

"Should we tell Jobal and the girls?" Elana wondered.

"We can later...but not now. We'll let them be," Yan decided. They agreed and we're content to watch their precious children and grandchildren play in the yard.

* * *

Padme laughed, as her husband twirled her around. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her feet dangled off the ground, as he held her up, kissing her passionately. Their children played on the nearby jungle gym with their cousins. Sola and Obi-Wan were watching them from the porch now, with Anakin's parents and grandparents. He smiled at her, as she set her down on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She tilted her head to the side. He laughed.

"I know...I know, I've asked you that twice now, but I can't help it. You've been through so much and you know I don't like it when you're not happy," he said. She smiled.

"Actually, you've asked me four times to be exact, my love. And you know that I'm always happy when I'm with you. You make me feel so loved. I can get through anything, as long as you're by my side," Padme replied, pecking him on the lips.

"I'll never be anywhere else, sweet angel," he replied. She smiled and took his hand, before leading him to the large tree on the side of the house, near the children's jungle gym. She sat on the wooden tree swing that he had built for her last year for Lover's Day. She remembered vividly when he had presented it to her. She had felt giddy, like a little girl again, as he pushed her on the swing. It was one of the simple things she had been denied as a child. She found herself wondering again how her life might have been if her real father had raised her. But she knew it was no use in trying to imagine how things could have or might have been. The important thing remained. She had her loving husband and their beautiful children and she always would. Her real father would now be a part of her life. Their loving, extended family would also be there to love and support her, as would her sister and brother-in-law. As for her mother, Padme wasn't sure what would come of that relationship. She was still very angry with Jobal and she wasn't ready to forgive her. She didn't know if she would ever truly forgive her for everything she had done and truthfully, she didn't want to think about it right now. She sat down on her swing and her husband gently pushed her, as they watched their children play.

"I love you Ani," she said. He caught her, as she swung back toward him.

"I love you too star nymph and I will forever," he promised, as he kissed her passionately. He then went back to pushing her on the swing, as the daytime sunlight warmed them.

* * *

Riley set his satchel down, as he prepared to board his ship. Anakin, Padme, and Jobal had made the journey with him to Jarbesha, the small town in the northern hemisphere where he had landed upon his arrival on Naboo. It was about a three hour jaunt from Theed.

"Are you sure you won't stay longer?" Jobal asked.

"I've got a few things to take care of, but I'll be droppin' by Coruscant a lot more now," he said. Jobal hugged him.

"Then be safe and stay out of trouble," she said.

"I'll try...but no guarantees," he replied, as he moved to Padme.

"Well sweetness, I guess this is goodbye for now," he said.

"You'll visit, won't you?" she asked. He smiled.

"Now that I know that I have the most wonderful, beautiful daughter in the galaxy, there ain't nothin' that'll keep me away," Riley replied, as he hugged her. He moved to Anakin and held his hand out.

"You're a good man, Skywalker. I can rest easy, knowing my baby girl is well taken care of," he said. Anakin shook his hand.

"I love her and I'll protect her with my life, always," Anakin replied. Riley smirked.

"I know. I can rest easy, knowin' she's safe and loved," Riley said.

"Then you'll be sure not to tell any of your friends or associates about her. If they knew..." Anakin said, as Riley held his hand up.

"You don't have to worry. I ain't gonna let any of them know who she is or that I even have a daughter. I know what kind of people I associate with and I would never put her in that kind of danger," Riley replied. Anakin nodded.

"Then we'll get along fine, since it seems Padme's safety and happiness are what matters most to both of us," Anakin replied. Riley nodded, as he hugged Padme again.

"Goodbye...dad," she said. He smiled.

"It's only goodbye for a little while, baby girl. I'll be back," he said, as he tossed Jobal a final gaze, before trekking up the ramp of his ship. They watched, as the ship lifted off the ground and then soured into the air.

"Will you ever forgive me, Padme?" Jobal asked, as she watched the ship disappear.

"Every time you ask me that, all I can think about is how you used to stand barely three feet from me while Ruwee was whipping me. And then I think about my real father and what it might have been like to be raised by him. He may be a scoundrel, but he has a good heart and at least I know he would have never laid a hand on me the way Ruwee did, nor would he have ever let a man like Palo within ten feet of me. We cannot changed the past though and I must learn to accept it, before I can move on. But I'm not ready to forgive you, mother. I...I just can't right now. The fact that Ruwee is dead brings me some comfort, but you are the reason he was allowed to do those things to me. You could have stopped him...you could have stopped everything. I'm a mother myself and I would never do the deplorable things you've done to my own children," Padme said.

"You're right, you would never do the things I did. You are so much better than me, sweetheart. I know it may be years before you can forgive me or that you may never forgive me, but know that, in my own way, I love you deeply. And I love your father...I always have. If I could go back and change things, I would. But I can't and I must live with my mistakes for the rest of my life. If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, then I will be eternally overjoyed. But know, that I shall never forgive myself as long as I live," Jobal said. Padme's eyes were filled with tears now and she turned to her husband.

"Take me home, Ani," she requested. He nodded and took her in his arms, as he led her back to the speeder. Jobal was silent, as she got into the backseat, behind her daughter. Padme sat in the passenger's seat, her hand clasped with Anakin's own free hand, as he flew their speeder into the air, heading back in the direction of Theed...

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this latest vignette. I will try to have the next one up soon. :) As always, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
